This invention relates generally to construction anchors and in particular to constructions anchors for supporting structural members that are anchored to and elevated above a concrete surface.
The present invention is particularly adapted for use in supporting vertical structural members for carports, trellises, privacy screens and fence posts where the base of the post or structural support will often be exposed to water or other liquids likely to cause the wood to decay or become destroyed.
The devices of the prior art usually comprised pairs of metal straps embedded in the concrete and attached to opposite sides of the post or structural support.
Sometimes a U-shaped bracket would be used wherein the bottom of the "U" portion would be embedded in the concrete permitting the two legs of the "U" to protrude upwardly so that a post could be mounted between the two legs of the "U".
Both of these types of anchors posed problems when embedded in the concrete in that considerable repair of the wet concrete was required after they were inserted.
Both of these types of anchors also posed a further problem in that debris generally accumulated between the vertical straps and was difficult to remove.